I'll See You Later
by Tsukii282
Summary: Imagine your OTP having an ordinary conversation, and the last thing one of them says before they need to leave is "I'll see you later!". And imagine them never coming back. Future AU, character death


So far, it had been a good morning, Ryouta thought absently, still basking in the afterglow of some amazing morning sex; slow, and smooth, and gentle, and Kise had been sure he would just melt into Tetsuya at any moment. He smiled as he though back on it, watching as his partner slowly got dressed and finally slid his apron over his head; ready to head out to work for the day.

The blonde had surprised Tetsuya by coming home late last night, and so he hadn't had the time to call the school and ask for a day off to spend with Ryouta this time. "Do you really have to go? Can't you just call in sick or something? I wanted to bring you out to lunch…" Ryouta whined half heartedly as he got out of their bed and pulled on a pair of boxers to at least make himself somewhat decent, following Tetsuya as he walked into the front room and grabbed his bag off of the couch.

"I already told you I can't, Ryouta. Why don't we go out for dinner instead?" a pair of wide, innocent blue eyes turned to face the pouting pilot, looking hopeful; Kise knew he couldn't even try to resist that look. "I was really looking forward to spending the day with you though…" he sighed, leaning up against the door frame and crossing his arms, waiting patiently for Tetsuya to grab his coat, scarf, and mittens and put them on.

At first, Tetsuya didn't answer, simply shook his head and grabbed his keys and cellphone off of the counter before meeting Ryouta at the door, regarding him with a thoughtful frown. "It's Friday though, so we can spend the whole weekend together. Besides, you said you were going to be home until after New Years; that's a whole three weeks for us to be together" he tried to look as dead pan as he could even though he wanted nothing more than to stay home with the taller man. "Alright, I'll make plans for dinner then" Ryouta reluctantly agreed, smiling as Tetsuya went up on tiptoe to give him a good bye kiss.

"Nothing fancy, okay? I'd rather go somewhere a bit more…normal than where you usually bring us" Tetsuya added as an after thought as he stepped outside, into the freezing winter air. "Will do! Have a good day, alright? I love you, Tetsuya!" Ryouta called from the doorway, waving with a grin.

"I love you too; I'll see you later!" the blue haired man yelled back, waving for a moment before heading down to the train station to get to the school.

As the day went on, a weather warning for a snow storm came onto the TV, and Ryouta, who'd been watching the news as he ate the lunch Tetsuya had fixed for him that morning frowned as he pulled out his phone to call and warn his smaller lover.

Of course, he was already done with his lunch break by that time, so it went straight to his answering machine. "Tetsuya, it's me. There's a snow storm headed this way really soon, so I'll meet you at the school to walk you home, alright? Looks like we're going to have to eat at home tonight after all, sorry! I'll be at the front gates waiting for you, okay? Love you, bye!" he exclaimed, smiling as he hung up the phone.

By the time Tetsuya got the message, he was walking some of the kids to their bus stop a few blocks down from the school since, as the weather man had said, it was snowing to the point where the whole world around them looked like one big sheet of white, the buildings looking as though they had come up from nowhere out of the ground.

He hung up his phone and looked up just in time to see one of the little girls get distracted and walk out into the street without looking first, and he noticed a car zipping toward her from around the corner.

"Fumi!" Tetsuya yelled as he ran out into the street just as the car horn sounded and tried to slam on the brakes, instead spinning and sliding rapidly towards them. He'd had to dive to shove the terrified little girl out of the way, but he wasn't so lucky; the breath was so thoroughly knocked out of him that he couldn't even gasp at the pain that enveloped him at that moment.

'Ryouta…', he thought as he lay there on the cold, damp ground, fumbling to grab his phone from his pocket 'I have to get Ryouta…'

Said blonde was standing outside the school, arms crossed, frowning at his cellphone. The shorter male should have gotten out of school almost fifteen minutes ago, and just a little while ago, he'd heard brakes screeching nearby, a bad feeling stirring in his stomach. "I'll just give him a call really quick; maybe he had a project to clean up or something" Kise muttered to himself, punching in number one for Tetsuya's speed dial just as two kindergartners ran full speed towards the school, breathlessly trying to yell something to get someone's attention. The blonde could've sworn he recognized the two from Tetsuya's class…

"S-sen…sei! Ki…Kise…sensei!" he was finally able to make out as they ran by, and his eyes widened in panic, and before he knew it he was running, and stumbling and slipping down to where he saw the children come from; from where he'd heard the car slam on it's brakes. His bottom lip was trembling, and his mouth fell open, tears welling up as he made it to the intersection where a small, familiar body lay completely still in the middle of the road, a few other kids wailing on the curb, held back by another teacher while a few other adults busied themselves blocking off the road to traffic.

Ryouta made his way numbly to where his blue haired lover lay, standing over the slight body that was already starting to get covered up in the snow before he finally fell to his knees, stiffly pulled Tetsuya into his arms and wiped at the dribble of blood from his pale lips, pulling his hand away from the back of Tetsuya's head and noticing that it too came away bloody. "T-tetsuya…?" he whimpered quietly, voice shaking uncontrollably as the first few tears slid down his cheeks and fell onto Tetsuya's.

When the smaller man didn't reply, Ryouta shook him gently, as if trying to wake him up, before he realized that no white puffs of breath were leaving his lover and a broken cry of despair left his lips. "N-no…! No, no _no_! Tetsuya! Tetsuya, answer me!" he wailed as an ambulance and two police cars pulled up to the side of the road and before he knew it, he was being pulled away from his partner despite his thrashing and loud, desperate protests of "No, you don't understand! He's my husband! I have to be with him! Let go!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to give the paramedics some space for them to do their work" a police woman said, trying to comfort him to no avail. It was about then that his phone vibrated, and for whatever reason, he pulled it out of his pocket with a blank expression.

'1 New Voicemail from: Tetsuya ~3' the screen read and his fingers shook as he hurried to listen to it.

The voice in the message was without a doubt his Tetsuya, but his normally smooth, beautiful voice was raspy and pained, and he sounded like he was having trouble breathing. His words slurred together to the point where it was almost difficult for Ryouta to understand what he was saying.

"R-ryou…ta…? I…ah…I'm sorry; I won't be able to…nnn…to make it back like I said I would. Ah…hah…I was really looking…f-forward to…having dinner with you tonight too…please don't be upset, it'll be okay. I'll make it up to you…s-some…how. Mmn…I-I can't…a-ahhh! Nn…R-ryouta…I-I love you…you mean e-everything to…to me…"

Then he could hear the phone drop and eventually cut off. At first, his reaction was to lift the phone high into the air, about to smash it onto the ground as hard as he could, but instead ended up pulling it to his chest as his body wracked with rough, noisy sobs.

He hadn't thought his return home would be spent planning for Tetsuya's funeral, that was for sure.

"You mean everything to me too…" he whispered, almost inaudibly as he stood in front of the casket, surrounded by his and Tetsuya's friends and family. He reached out and gingerly brushed a thumb over Tetsuya's smooth, pale cheek. Cold…he absently registered, watching his most important person with eyes that were tired and dead looking.

So much for "I'll see you later", he thought as Momoi walked up from behind him, tears running down her face as she rubbed his back gently.

**A/N: Uhmm...yeah, I'm sorry. I saw the prompt and I couldn't help myself and now I'm upset OTL**


End file.
